


The Trap

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [81]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

The trap had been set, and the lure had been sent. All he had to do was wait for his targets.

Solo and Kuryakin had bested him once too often, and Central were growing tired of his constant failure to capture them. This time though it would be different. This time he had made sure to eliminate any variable which could scupper whole plan.

The sound of two weapons being readied caused him to spin round, and he found himself looking into the faces of his prey.

"I do hope you weren't waiting for us," Solo said, with a smile.


End file.
